My Desert Flower
by GerudoPrincess
Summary: This is a story about how Malon's parents met, and how their years together were spent. My first Fanfic. Yay! Please read and review.
1. The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda! Nintendo does! If I did own it, I would be swimming in a pool of cash and Ganondorf would always win. Well anyways, here goes!

My Desert Flower

It was just before sunrise. The sun wasn't even up yet, and Falon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch was already up. He had such a busy day ahead of him. He had so much work, and usually relied on his only son, Talon, to help. He slowly made his way over to Talon's room. "Talon!" he shouted as he roused his son, "Get up you lazy bum! How do you expect to get any work done if you don't get up son? Now, Talon didn't really like to work. He was a lazy young man that really liked to sleep; he usually left all the work to his father and his cousin Ingo, while he dozed off.

"I'm going dad," Talon replied groggily.

"Well hurry son, we have so much work to do, and we also have to deliver some milk to the castle. You know how difficult it is to deliver milk to Hyrule castle now that the war has started," answered Falon

Ingo slowly rose from his bed. He walked over to the wash basin in the corner of his room to wash his face. "Hello there, gorgeous," he said to his reflection as he looked into a little mirror that hung over the basin. He was a handsome boy of 17 years. He had straight brown hair, and sparkling dark blue eyes that rivaled the star studded night sky. He was about 5'10"and had a beautiful physique that he had developed from the little, but often hard work that he did on the ranch. He was not fat, but not too skinny. He was just right. He then pulled on his over alls, ran down the stairs, ate a quick breakfast, and then ran outside, to where his father and cousin were already feeding the horses and collecting cucco eggs.

"It was about time", Ingo spoke in a bitter tone.

"Ooooh! Grouchy are we? Are you PMSing or something? I had to get my beauty sleep," said Talon.

"Well I hope it was good, but you should give up taking all those 'beauty naps' because they don't seem to work at all," replied Ingo.

"Oh shut it Ingo, you are just jealous that you cant look half as good as I do and of how girls always prefer me," replied Talon. That was exceptionally true. Ingo was a tall and gangly boy of 18. He had greasy light brown hair, brown eyes, and a grumpy disposition. He was obsessed with working, and was often dirty and smelly. He knew that what his cousin said was true, and it hurt him to admit it, even to himself.

"Why you little fa-"

"Boys! Break it up! We've got work to do," shouted Falon, "and Talon, go to the back shed, and milk the cows," he added.

"Yes sir" agreed Talon, glad to be getting away from his grouchy cousin.

He went out the shed and milked the cows, as they lazily chewed on some hay. It wasn't easy, but he was used to it. It was tedious work, and he began to get drowsy. That haystack in the corner looked quite cozy to him. He quickly finished milking the cows, and poured the milk into canteens. "I'll take a nap quick nap before we go and deliver this load to the castle," he thought to himself. So, he laid himself down on the hay pile and was fast asleep.

Shortly after, Falon came looking for Talon. "Talon, get up this instant! I hate to think about what conditions my ranch will be in when I am gone, and you take over as owner. Maybe I should consider letting Ingo inherit the ranch instead,"scolded Falon.

"Sorry father. It won't happen again," answered Talon.

"Well come on, lets load the wagon. Its time to deliver this to the castle," instructed Falon. So they did as he said, then set off for Hyrule castle at once. It was a quiet trip, in which Talon slept through all the way. Once they crossed the drawbridge, they saw a horrible sight.

Some buildings were burning, and others had people running out screaming. It seemed as if the Gerudos were in the middle of attacking Hyrule town market. There were dead bodies scattered through the ground of both the enemy, and fallen Hylians. Falon made to turn the wagon, but as he did so, he was shot in the back by an arrow. Talon was shocked. He was too afraid to cry or to fight back. The only thought that raced through his mind was to get out of the market.

"Hold on father," he said to Falon as he grabbed the reins and urged the horses onward, with much difficulty, he finally made it out of the market. He headed back towards the ranch. He was so worried now, because he knew that his father would not make it.

"Son, please promise me something," Falon managed to say.

"Anything dad," answered Talon.

"That you will watch over the ranch and keep it going. No matter what, dont ever let the enemy take it. Do not surrender, even if you die fighting," whispered Falon.

"I promise dad," answered Talon.

"I love you son. You are the best son that a father could ever ask for. Please dont forget me or our promise," Falon breathed his last breath and passed on into the next life.

"Father no please dont leave me," sobbed Talon. He cried and cried as he slowly made his way back to the ranch. He was quietly sobbing, when he passed by a clump of trees and heard something that made him stop at once. It was a feminine voice that sounded pained and exhausted.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I accept constructive criticism and flames too. Please click that cute little button and dont forget to review! Love ya! Toodles!


	2. The Last Goodbye

I just want to thank **PinkuUsagi**, **kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**, and **hao** for reading and reviewing. You guys rock (gives you all cookies)! Oh and hao, in OoT have you tried to go talk to Talon while wearing the Gerudo mask?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except Falon and a few other characters.

0o0

0o0o

0o0

**Chapter 2: The Last Goodbye**

"Help me! Please! Someone. Anyone," said the strained voice.

Talon immediately pulled the wagon to a halt. He pulled out a dagger from his pocket as he walked over to the clump of trees. "Who's there and what do you want," Talon asked the voice.

"Please help me, young sir. I need your help," said the voice.

Talon walked into the clump of trees with the dagger raised. He just did not know who to trust these days. As he walked past a particularly large tree, he felt something warm grasp his ankle. He immediately looked down and was surprised by what he saw. It was the source of the voice. He was shocked to see a beautiful, young Gerudo sitting there, clutching a blood soaked cloth to her abdomen. She had an extremely pained expression on her face, was obviously wounded, and looked on the verge of tears. Talon knew she was an enemy, but he just didn't have it in him to leave a poor defenseless girl out in the wilderness, especially after what had just happened to his father.

He gently grabbed her and carried her to the wagon. He dumped some of the milk canteens into the clump of trees and put a blanket in which to lay her down on. Then he covered her with his cloak.

"We are almost there, Miss, just try to hold on a little bit longer" Talon said in a soothing voice.

"Where are we going," asked the Gerudo, "and what is that bulk right there?"

Talon noticed that she was pointing at his father's covered up corpse. "Oh that is a load of stuff that I managed to save from the stand before it was destroyed in the attack," he lied. "Oh and as for where we are going, we are headed to Lon Lon Ranch," he added quickly.

"Is that where you live," she managed to asked.

"Yes. I am Talon. Owner of Lon Lon ranch. My dad, Falon, and I used to run the ranch together, until he passed away quite recently," he sadly responded.

"I'm sorry," she strained to say.

"Its okay, Miss. Now please try to rest. We are almost there," said Talon. They rode in silence the rest of the way to Lon Lon Ranch.

When they arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, Talon immediately sent Ingo to Kakariko. "Ingo, run and get and get Haglin (the old lady) from the potion shop. Take the quickest horse and go," commanded Talon. Ingo saw the young lady that his cousin had brought home in the wagon and didn't think twice. He set off for Kakariko immediately. In the meanwhile, Talon carried the now unconscious girl upstairs and into a spare bed. He gently put her down and covered her up with a blanket.

He gently caressed her face, and noticed that she had developed a fever. "Just hold on," he whispered, as looked at her face. There was no denying the fact that she was extremely beautiful. She had a clear and smooth tan complexion, a childlike round face, and blazingly red hair that just mesmerized him. She looked to be about his age, maybe a bit younger.

At long last, Talon and Haglin arrived. "It was about time," Talon snarled at Ingo. "What took you so long," implored Talon.

"It's a long way you know. And if I were you I'd be a bit more preoccupied with your little girlfriend over there," sneered Ingo. "Where is uncle Falon by the way," he asked.

Ingo immediately saw the hurt in his eyes. He knew that something was not right. He felt so sorry for his cousin. "Lets go to the stables, we'll talk there," said Talon.

They left Haglin to work on the girl and headed towards the stables. Once they were in there, Talon spoke up. "We were on our way to the market," he explained, his voice cracking. "We had just crossed the drawbridge when we saw a dreadful sight. Buildings were burning, men fighting against warriors. There were women running and trying to protect their children. Bodies and blood were spilled all over the ground. Some of those...those...sluts were looting homes and stealing from and murdering poor defenseless people."

"Keep going," said Ingo in a would be calm voice.

"Then a stray arrow shot father right in the center of his back. He didn't make it. Now we must arrange for his burial," shouted Talon, now in tears. Ingo was also in tears when the news sunk in. Falon was like a father to him and now all the work in the ranch would be up to him and only him. They stood in silence until they heard the healer call them.

"She was seriously wounded, but not fatally. She should be able to make it. I will leave some potions that she will need to take every night, before going to bed and in the mornings before breakfast. She lost a lot of blood and is very lucky to be found by such a kind person," Haglin.

"Oh it was nothing really," said Talon while his face blushed a shade of pink.

"Take good care of her and do not let her do any hard labor for the next two weeks. She is still in a delicate state. She is now sleeping" instructed Haglin.

The next morning, Talon got up bright and early. He still had his father's funeral service to attend to. His father's corpse was washed and dressed in his best garments. Then, they lay him out in a coffin. Only close friends and family members attended the service held at Lon Lon ranch. Talon was still grieving, but was his thoughts were slightly interrupted by the thought of the beautiful girl that he had rescued. He really wanted to get to know her better, and to spend time with her, but had other things to take care of at the moment.

One by one, people started to leave Falon's memorial service and headed to Kakariko. That was where Falon was to be buried. He and three other men moved the coffin from the table where it lay, to a wagon that had been decorated with violet flowers and ribbons. The procession made its way slowly and sadly towards Kakariko. Once in the graveyard, that was where the feelings really kicked in. As his father's coffin was slowly lowered into the freshly dug hole, Talon let out the tears that he had been meaning to release since yesterday. He had not had time to grieve properly.

He was the last one to leave the graveyard that night. He sat there by himself in the rain, for it had started raining about an hour ago. Slowly it grew darker and colder. He didn't care. He just sat there and cried on his father's grave. His mother's grave was there next to Falon's. He just cried and cried, until he heard a soft gentle voice call out to him.

"Its okay son let it all out," said the voice.

"Father," said Talon startled.

"No it is I, Dampe the grave keeper," responded the voice.

"Oh," said Talon, half disappointed and half relieved.

"You should really go home now you know. You can get sick and now you have greater responsibilities. I mean, you have now got to worry about the ranch, and making sure that all the work gets done. From what I hear, you should really consider hiring some helpers," said Dampe.

"It is a Family run business. I would never hire employees," said Talon bitterly.

"Fine, then suit yourself then son, but from what I hear, you also have a woman to look after now, and trust me, that is a great responsibility. Maybe, even the greatest one you have," said Dampe.

Talon's heart raced at that. "Oh! It's not like that at all! She is just a girl that I rescued from further harm," said Talon shakily.

"Aww young love," sighed Dampe as he slowly made his way back to his hut.

"That crazy old lunatic," mumbled Talon as he slowly made his way back home. "Goodbye father".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry so short and boring. The next chapter will be a bit better. I promise. Now please review. Come on. Click the button. You know you wanna.


	3. Confuzzled

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I love you guys.

**The Gemini Sage: Thanks for pointing that out. I meant to say that Ingo was 18 and ugly, and Talon was 17 and handsome. Please excuse my bad grammar.**

**Sapphira603: I won't rush it. You will get to see more about what he is feeling during this chapter.**

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: you will learn the girls name in this chapter. Sorry for being so slow on that.**

**HmFreak: Thanks.**

0o0

0o0o

0o0

**Confuzzled**

Talon was rather angry about what Dampe had said. He had no right to say that. He had no idea what Talon was going through at the moment. Now, he had no one except for Ingo. He was alone in the world. He felt empty, as if he could never feel happy or cheerful again. He was emotionally numb. His mother had died in childbirth, so he never knew her, only in pictures. The Gerudo Girl was

"It's all my fault! I killed her," he thought out loud to himself.

"Hey don't kill yourself big guy," he heard Ingo say.

"What the hell," shouted Talon. "Why would you care if I down or not? Since when do you care about me," shouted Talon.

"Wow chill! I was just trying to help," said Ingo.

"I'm sorry I've just been… um… not thinking clearly," apologized Talon. It was strange that Ingo actually felt bad for him. Ingo was not the most comforting person in the world.

"Hey, I know what you're feeling. I lost my father too, remember? And I also lost my mother shortly after wards," said Ingo. "Falon was like a father to me. He took me in as a little wee one," he said.

"Thanks Ingo," replied Talon awkwardly. "I'm going to bed now".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He went to bed that night and tried to sleep without much success. He tossed and turned for most of the night. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he had a nightmare, in which he relived that horrible incident in the market. He was mumbling and sobbing in his sleep. Then suddenly he felt someone shake him awake.

"Ahh! Why did you do that," he shouted Ingo for rousing him.

"Sorry. Its just that you were screaming and crying. I could hear you all the way to my room," said Ingo. Then he sneered, "Besides, you woke someone else up and now, they want to speak with you.

"Who," asked Talon.

"Your girlfriend," said Ingo, in a rather immature, yet playful singsong voice.

"Shut your pie hole," replied Talon. Their relationship had changed since the death of Falon. They went from being rivals, to being like brothers in just two days.

He then made his way to the girl's room and gently knocked on the door of the guest room as gently as possible. "Come in!" He heard the Gerudo girl say. He walked in, surprised to find her standing by a mirror in the corner, brushing her fiery red mane.

"How are you? Are you doing all right? Is there anything you need," Talon burst out a series of questions.

"No thank you. I am fine really," replied the girl. "By the way my name is Mikah," she said nervously. She was fully healed and very energetic due to the fact that Haglin's potions were very advanced.

"I'm-"

"Talon, owner of Lon Lon ranch. You told me that on the day we came here," she said.

"Shall we get some breakfast," he asked.

"Sure, I'm starving," replied Mikah. Then they silently walked to the kitchen. When they got there, she shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Oh sure, allow me. It's the least I can do for my rescuer," she said as she shoved Talon out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure," asked Talon.

"I'll be just fine," she replied. She only spent about 20 minutes to prepare the meal. She made some eggs with some spicy sauce, bacon, and something that looked horribly like fried leever (those creatures that roll around the desert in OoT for those who didn't know.

"Come on, try it, its delicious," she implored as she saw Talon and Ingo's surprised looks. "Don't be a cucco," she added. He tried it, and found it to be very delicious.

"Do you want to go out for a walk, I need the exercise. I have not worked out in three days," asked Talon.

"Sure," answered Mikah and a very surprised Ingo. Exercise was not something Talon did regularly.

"I didn't mean you, Ingo. It is your turn to do the dishes," Talon whispered to Ingo.

"Oh! Sorry," said Ingo.

So Mikah and Talon headed out into Hyrule field, leaving Ingo behind in the ranch's kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry this chapter kind of boring. Okay, that was the understatement of the century. It was actually very boring. I'll try to update as soon as I can. And please, don't forget to leave a review. Please keep in mind that if you don't review, I will send an army of rabid potatoes (don't ask) after you.


	4. A long walk to forever

**I'd like to take this time to thank all of you who reviewed. Thank you all for the helpful tip.**

Disclaimer: Look in the previous chapter! Please excuse the lame title.

0o0o

0o0o0o

0o0o

**A Long Walk to Forever **

The day that Talon had chosen for a walk was indeed perfect. It was one of those days that is neither too hot, nor too cold, but just right (A/N: I didn't mean to sound like Goldilocks and the three bears there).They walked together in silence for a long time before Mikah finally broke the silence.

"Umm…I'm sorry I never had the chance to thank you properly. So basically what I'm trying to say is thank you. I owe you my life" said Mikah in her smooth, melodic voice.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I'm always happy to help out a fellow Hylian in need", replied a nervous Talon. This girl was very beautiful indeed, yet he had no desire to look for love right now, since he was still heartbroken from his father's death.

An awkward silence followed. Neither knew what to say anymore. They hardly knew each other, so there was nothing much to say. The walked that way for about 10 minutes until the silence was broken once more. This time it was Talon who broke it.

"Do you want to go to the market then," asked Talon.

"Nah, it's probably a real mess right now, and besides, I'd be shot on sight", said Mikah in a grim voice. "So do you have anything to do today," she added.

"Oh loads to do, I'm in charge of the Ranch now that Dad isn't around anymore. I have a list of chores that goes a mile long", he said sadly, now getting tear eyed, yet holding it back.

"Oh I'm sorry about your father," she said, "I feel so bad about that, especially knowing that he was murdered by my people. They really are a bunch of thieves and murderers, "she said apologetically," They can't be trusted for any reason at all."

"Listen! Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," replied Talon in a soothing voice, "So why would they leave you abandoned and injured in a grove of trees?"

"Oh that. Well we were on our way to Hyrule Castle Town Market. That monster ordered us to attack. It would have been my first time going on a raid," she explained. "It just didn't feel right to me. Attacking and murdering innocent bystanders is simply not my idea of fun. I mean stealing I can deal with. Coming from the desert, it's our one of our only means of survival, but murdering innocents. Forget about it! I understand killing for protection and survival, but INNOCENTS?"

" I-I underst-stand," stuttered Talon," So please continue."

"Well that's when I spoke up. I was asking the older warriors questions. They ignored me. I was obviously oblivious to the whole plan. I decided to just eavesdrop on them. They were already planning on which places to loot and who to do away with. The more I listened, the more I felt sickened. There were plans to murder the Royal Family, of course, and attack on Merrick. He sure seemed to be a popular one amongst the warriors.

"Oh that one I understand," said Talon. He knew that Merrick was the Richest, most powerful man at Hyrule Castle Town.

"They planned on murdering his wife and child, then loot his place and burn it to the ground. At that I couldn't take it anymore," she cried out. "I just had to speak up. I argued with them until the leader of my troop ordered for me to be executed for treason to the Great Ganondorf. They bound and gagged me. When we stopped for and camped for the night, I managed to escape. I am deadly with a pair of scimitars. I went ahead and sure enough, I was able to get to the town before them. I tried to warn the people there, but they wouldn't listen. They would spit at me, call me names, shove me, and some even tried to harass me. I was just left the town. I was uncertain as to where I was to go. I dropped my guard and that's when I came face to face with the troop again. I knew I should have taken another route, but I was just too distraught at the moment."

"And then, what happened next," asked Talon. He was really into her tale.

They just stabbed me and left me for dead in that clump of trees, and if it hadn't been for you, I would have died there", she said.

"Aw shucks! Stop it. You're giving me a rash" said a blushing Talon.

"Well it's true," said Mikah with a smile." Besides I feel sorry for poor Nabs", she added sadly.

"Who's Nabs", asked Talon.

"Nabooru, my younger cousin. Her mother is second in command at the fortress. She's only 15, but she is one of the best warriors. She will be second in command someday. She is also betrothed to Ganondorf himself.

"Lucky her! She is like so totally lucky", replied Talon in a sarcastic girly voice.

"Oh stop it", Mikah managed to say amidst giggles.

"Oh and as for you being uncertain as to where to go, you are more than welcome to stay at the Ranch", added Talon.

"I could never thank you enough for all that you have done, but thanks anyways" said Mikah with a sheepish smile.

"What are friends for," added Talon in a friendly voice.

They walked flashing funny faces and giggling at each other for the next few minutes. Before they knew it, they were back at the ranch gates. As soon as Ingo saw them come in the gates, he ran to them yelling.

"Oh Talon, you won't believe what news have just received," said an exasperated Ingo.

"What", said Talon?

"During the raid, the king was wounded. He is okay now, but the Prince Ian didn't make it. So young, he was only five", cried Ingo.

"Where did you hear this", asked Talon.

"In town. I had to go deliver milk this morning", said Ingo

"Oh dear, that is bad", said Talon in disbelieve. "There is going to be a war now", said Talon in a sad voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**Sorry this took so long. I am having severe writers block. Please drop me review. Until next time. Love you all. Now all you need to do is click that button right there and review. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
